bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness in the Inner Realm
Seireitou noticed he was now within his Inner World, lying at the edge of a large glistening lake. He couldn't move and he noticed Ryan sitting in a nearby tree. Below Ryan, was a man looking similar only with black hair and a brown trench coat. Above Seireitou was a hollow-looking man. Hollow Ryan spoke first, "Yo." The being looked at Hollow Ryan, and smirked, "Interesting. So tell me, what're you doin' here?" he asked, with a menacing grin. "Hangin'.", Hollow Ryan responded taking out his permanent shikai form zanpakuto and twirled it around his finger, letting it rest on his right shoulder. "Now answer me this, what the shit are you?" he cackled. The being chuckled, "I see. Another being with diarrhea in the mouth. But nevetheless, I am Sanagi to you. He took out his blade, spinning the chained hilt on his finger, smirking. "Heh!" Hollow Ryan laughed, "Diarrhea in the mouth eh? Interesting that someone who lives in that guy should be so cocky and talkative." the hollow said gesturing in Seireitou's direction. "Heh, you feel similar to them damn Blanks! So that's what you are...interesting." "Naruhodo..." he commented, obviously in the Japanese langauge. Suddenly, he swung his blade and threw it at Hollow Ryan, as a Shikon Hisakiten made of lavender following with the toss. Hollow Ryan laughed as the attack was cut away by his own blade's slash. "Ha!" he said in his hollow voice, "You attacked with that first....Does that mean you consider an equal?" "Heh." was the only responce, as the chained blade starting moving in another direction due to Sanagi's pulling, causing the blade to encirle Hollow Ryan, tying him up. Sanagi grasped the hilt, pointing the blade at the entrapped Hollow, and then swung the blade, following with the words, "Shikon Hisakiten." which released a massive burst of lavender/white reiatsu from the tip at Hollow Ryan. Hollow Ryan, leaped out of the way, swinging his blade over his head, he threw it like a flail, slamming into the ground near Sanagi, who barely avoided the attack. Hollow Ryan then retrieved his blade and whipped it around, "Wangetsu Seigyoku!" he yelled releasing an red blast with a brown outline flew out of the tip of the Hollow's zanpaktuo, slamming into Sanagi, sending him into the water of the lake. "Get out here, Blank! Or is that all?" he chuckled. Sanagi, at the last second, grabbed the chain he left around the Hollow Ryan, and used it to fish himself out with little effort. He landed on his feet, his manical grin remaining on his face, "Ha!" he said in a deep hollow voice, and then he flashed away, swinging his body and blade in different directions, confusing Hollow Ryan as he kept sending blows right at Hollow Ryan, with immense force behind every hit. Hollow Ryan despartely tried to counter, but couldn't match Sanagi's speed. With a final thrust, Sanagi reheld the hilt, and sliced Hollow Ryan away with a chuckle. "You actually think you can match me?" he asked, with a small hint of laugher in his voice. Hollow Ryan, covered in blood and lacerations stood, slumped over. Then suddenly a white smoke covered his body, healing all of his injuries, "Yes I do." he said standing up straight. Seireitou was weakly watching this, gritting his teeth, "Dammit... they're in my soul and their just messing around!" he thought, as he glanced at both Inner beings. Sanagi then began to swing his blade once more, disappearing with a flash, then reappearing with blinding speed, throwing his blade downwards, but surprise surprise, missed Hollow Ryan as intended apparently. He then smirked, using the chain as a vine to swing downwards, kicking Hollow Ryan in the face, and far back. While at this moment, Hollow Ryan was off-balance, Sanagi took his blade's hilt, sending off multiple Shikon Hisakiten streaks at Hollow Ryan, slamming into him, causing a large scale explosion. However, Hollow Ryan had blocked at the last minute with his very own Wangetsu Seigyoku. "For someone who is suppose to be as strong as Seireitou if not stronger, you aren't impressive." Hollow Ryan blurted out. "Bullshit." Sanagi replied, smirking, "As if I care what Horseshit thinks of me." he chuckled, swinging his blade wildly, slicing at Hollow Ryan with even more force. With every force, came equal amounts of reishi being scattered at the same time, slicing at Hollow Ryan again and again. "I have to ask you." the Hollow began laughing, "Is that really all a Blank has?" he said roaring in laughter as his Instant regeneration healed his wounds. Sanagi narrowed his eyes, frowning, "Calm down, fool." he stated, as he pointed his blade at Hryan. Suddenly, invisible forces began to spread and began to control Hryan's movements, and he was thrown at the ground, and lost movement. Hollow Ryan snickered, "Not gonna work..." he whispered as his reiatsu roared around him. He was suddenly able to move, "Tell me, fool child. Why do you feel like you are better, eh? You haven't been able to dent me yet." Sanagi chuckled, "Monkey see, Monkey Do. You haven't dented me either." he stated, spinning his blade on his finger as he developed a large amount of reiatsu around him, causing even Hyran to be pushed back. Sanagi roared with laugher, sending large Shikon Hisakitens all over the area, again and again, crashing into Hryan over and over. "Wangetsu Seigyoku..." he muttered, charging the attack in his zanpakuto. His speed literally propelled him directly at Shikon Hisakitan attacks. He swung his blade, easily overcoming Sanagi's attacks. With each attack he overcame, the blast that was built up and leaking out of his sword grew even bigger. At the end of his attack he cast the blast out of his blade, the result of which slammed into Sanagi causing a tornado or reiatsu that blew away the land. Previous | Next